Something Borrowed, Something Red
by ohmytheon
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou hates weddings and all the things that go with it and plans on never attending one ever again. So when two of his former classmates get engaged, it's annoying as hell that all of his friends conspire against him and someone keeps...floating into his head whether he likes it or not.
1. Wedding Showers Bring Bullshit

**Author's Notes:** Tropes in MY fanfiction? It's more likely than you think! This was supposed to be a one-shot about the wedding reception itself. Two chapters later and I'm just now getting to it. Instead of fighting it like I usually do, I just rolled with it today. Fuck it. Have some fluff, ya'll. Bakugou and Uraraka working at the same agency was just to make matters easier for me. It's been a few years since they've graduated so they're in their 20's, so Bakugou is mature enough to not explode all the time, just some of it. He's a Big Kid now. Also, there's like a billion ships in this as usual. There are the two very obvious ones: Bakugou/Uraraka and then Jirou/Momo, but then there are plenty of others you can spot if you feel like it. Todoroki/Deku? Bakugo/Kirishima? Fuck if I know and I wrote it. Did I somehow turn this into a Uraraka/Bakugou/Kirishima fic? I mean, by the end of this hot mess train, who knows what is possible? I'm just here to drag Bakugou through the awkward uncomfortable mud that is ~FEELINGS~ and so is Kirishima. We're kin that way.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _Wedding Showers Bring Bullshit_

* * *

If there was one thing that Bakugou hated most in the world, it was weddings. He freaking hated them. They were so damn long, so damn boring, so damn pointless, so damn stupid. He hated the whole officialness of it and all the theatrics that came with it, like weddings were this magical thing that proclaimed love or some bullshit. Everyone would always go on and on about how cute the couple was, how happy they were, and all that mushy dumb stuff.

As far as he was concerned, he was never going to get married because there was no point to a wedding. There was no upside to them. They cost a lot of money; they took a lot of time to plan; and they weren't even fun. The last wedding he'd gone to had been when he was five and his mom had dragged him kicking and screaming to it. He'd blown up his plate of cake just to prove a point during the reception. He hated them.

Which was why this whole situation was so fucking stupid.

In defense, Bakugou had never planned on attending. The moment he'd found out that Jirou and Yaoyozura were getting married, via social media as he found out all pointless things before Ashido blasted everyone's business over group chats, he had scoffed and chucked that into the bin of Things that Don't Matter. He wasn't going to their dumb wedding anyways and so he moved on.

However, just like a tumor, when it came to his former classmates and their shit, it was impossible to avoid. He was "friends" with pretty much all of them on social media, a consequence of being in the same class for years, but he ignored anything they posted for the most part. He would scroll past their posts at lightning speed, barely saving a glance for them unless it had something to do with their hero activity.

The only one he actually paid attention to was Kirishima, who he had a two year long meme war with that Bakugou was certain he was winning. Kaminari was a terrible shit poster, but sometimes he would come out of nowhere with a video of something stupid cool. Ashido almost solely posted about fashion, food, and friends, which had involved Bakugou getting tagged into some very stupid pictures that he yelled at her to delete and she never did. Jirou at least posted some good ass, obscure as hell music, but now that she was getting married, it would probably be taken over by wedding shit.

Whatever. It didn't matter. He'd ignore any updates like he did all things unimportant to his goal.

So the fact that Bakugou still managed to find out things about it was frustrating. It was like the thing was posted about on everyone's social media as the girls became obsessed with it. There was all the wedding planning and then bridesmaids were announced and they did all that girly shit girls do for weddings. Ashido was the maid of honor, so of course she went bonkers over it and spammed their private group chat.

Bakugou could not give less of a shit, but he did choke on his noodles when he found out that Half and Half Bastard was the Best Man. What the hell? It did make for an amusing mental picture though, thinking about that shit stuck with a bunch of girls. Were there any other guys in the wedding or just him? And what would he know of weddings anyways? Hadn't someone mentioned that his parents had been in an arranged quirk marriage? Now that he thought about it, it was kind of cruel twist of fate, which made him laugh.

No, wait, what was he thinking? It wasn't important.

And yet…

Okay, so Bakugou would never actually admit to scrolling through any of Ashido's or Jirou's pictures of their girly outings and such. It wasn't like they did anything for him. He didn't care about them trying on bridesmaid dresses or finding the right wedding dress or bachelorette parties or wedding showers or anything like that. They just happened to be on his newsfeed so they were unavoidable.

And Uraraka was in them. Not that that mattered either.

Somehow or another, they'd landed at the same agency. Bakugou wasn't perfectly happy with this place, but it was a way for him to move to the top and improve. In a few months, he was going to reapply to the first agency of his choice and he knew that he'd get in. All he had to do was wait. Until then, out of all his former classmates, besides Kirishima, the person he saw the most was Uraraka. Still the same positive ball of sunshine that she had been at school, but with a lot more kickass to her.

They'd been on plenty of missions together and he could see how far she'd come since their fight at their first Sports Festival. A quirk that had originally been seen as just good for rescue had turned into a passionate streak to fight. She was good. Not as good as him, of course - nowhere near - and not that he would ever tell her, but he didn't hate it when they had to work together, which was saying something. She listened to what he had to say and sometimes she said things that weren't dumb. She knew the way he worked, which made things a hell of a lot easier, and rarely ever complained unless she thought he was being an asshole purposely. In fact, most of the time, she pushed back. And she trusted him on the job without hesitation.

All of which meant it was natural that his eyes would be drawn to her in all the pictures online. She was the person in the pictures that he saw on a near daily basis, even if it was just a glimpse of her laughing in the office. She was a constant in his life, sometimes like an annoying thorn in his side and other times like a satellite just out of his orbit. Of course he noticed her, even if he didn't go looking for her in the pictures or even looked at the pictures on purpose.

There were the photos of the girls out bridesmaid dress shopping, the girls in an assortment of dresses. He didn't care about that sort of thing - even if he did make a point to look good in his own way - but admittedly some of the dresses were downright hilarious in how ugly they were, as if the girls had gone out of the way to try on the most outrageous ones in between the decent-looking outfits. He might have lingered too long on the photo of Uraraka in a dark blue dress that was way too short on both ends in the changing room, but only because of the furiously embarrassed look on her face as she yelled at the camera and tried to shield herself at the same time.

By the end of it, he honestly couldn't tell if they'd settled on a bridesmaid dress - which he didn't give a shit about, of course - but there had been a burgundy strapless dress that did Uraraka's ass wonders that he thought looked the best out of all of them.

Wait, was Todoroki actually shopping with them? Their dresses were going to look shitty. That guy had absolutely no style at all. The hero costume he'd come up with their first year of school had been dumb as hell. Gods, he was taking his role as best man way too seriously.

Bakugou had received an invite to the wedding shower, which he most definitely did not do. Uraraka had been noticeably absent that day at work, apparently having requested off. He saw the pictures later while in the middle of conversation with Kirishima, this time because his so-called best friend had sent him pictures of it. He had agreed to go the second Jirou told him about it, even helped plan it, because he was that fucking ridiculous.

Like Bakugou gave a damn about what was going on. Good for Jirou, whatever, she found someone that would maybe tolerate her for the rest of her life, but it didn't affect his life at all.

But then, of course, Kirishima sent him a picture of Uraraka, holding a plate of horderves and laughing in that way he could hear in the back of his mind. She was wearing a dress that kind of reminded him of her Uravity costume, at least the colors. He wanted to ask why the fuck Kirishima would send him this picture, but thought better of it and replied that the whole thing probably sucked if there wasn't any alcohol there.

The little shit that he was, Kirishima's next picture was of him, Uraraka, and fucking Deku all squeezed up together toasting champagne with the caption, " _This shit is like $75 a glass and I've had five already!"_ Uraraka's face was a little pink, leaving him to wonder how many she'd had, and both guys had their faces squished against her round cheeks. There was entirely too big of a shit eating grin on Kirishima's face, like he knew exactly what he was doing and had round up the other two for this specific photo. Before he can even think of a shitty response, Kirishima starts texting him like a normal person.

 **Spiky Hair**  
 _U should've come man. Momo's place is insane + an open bar! Ayyyyye_

 **Katsuki**  
 _Hell no. I fucking hate that fancy shit. It looks boring as hell._

 **Spiky Hair**  
 _Ur girl asked me where u were. I told her u were working like the nerd u are._

That caused a spike in Bakugou's rage meter and he responded appropriately - by sending a flash flood of texts in a row that would more than likely have Kirishima snickering more than cowering. Gods, when did he get so soft?

 **Katsuki**  
 _She is NOT my fucking girl. Stfu you hardheaded idiot.  
Like I would even date someone like her.  
She's not even that cute.  
Looks like she's mooning over Deku anyways._

It was only after the fact that Bakugou realized that he sounded very defensive, but then he scoffed. What did it matter? He was telling the truth. Kirishima just liked to read in between the lines and he'd thought it amusing when he and Uraraka had ended up at the same agency upon graduation.

 **Spiky Hair**  
 _Whatever u say man. Still could've come. There's a buffet sent from the heavens here._

The picture he sent next showed the buffet, which did admittedly look impressive. Yaoyozura came from money though, so it was only natural that she'd go all out for her wedding. If this was just the shower, who knew how over the top the wedding be. Ugh, it was going to be gross. Not that he would know because he wasn't going.

Even so, he flipped through the rest of the pictures Kirishima sent, noting that everyone did look like they were having a good time. He blamed it on the good alcohol. He was kind of disappointed to miss out on that, but only a little. He didn't like champagne.

Kaminari was even there, despite having sort of dated Jirou like two years ago, although he looked kind of sloshed. For once, Ashido was coordinating instead of Yaoyozura, looking in her element leading more than Bakugou would've expected. Uraraka was with Tsuyu for the most part, although Bakugou had to fight the urge to snarl when she and Deku were playing some game as partners. Besides that, if he was into that sort of thing, it almost looked...entertaining.

And then, without any warning or preamble, he got another text that made him grunt in annoyance.

 **Round Face**  
 _Why didn't you come to the party?_

Bakugou didn't want to respond. He didn't know why she was texting him in the first place. What did it matter to her if he hadn't come? They were just coworkers now.

 **Katsuki**  
 _Got better things to do_

When Uraraka didn't respond, Bakugou thought he would feel better. He didn't. It pissed him off.


	2. Bachelorette Parties are for Idiots

**Notes:** Me myself - ok fine we'll make it three chapters. My brain me - lol bitch u thought. SO YEAH. This is officially four chapters, but the good news is that I'm almost done with the last one! I'm finally about to get to the scene that started this whole thing. lmao Also this is where things start to get messy. I swear I didn't mean for the Kirishima/Bakugou vibes, but what can you do? Also, writing jealous!Bakugou shouldn't make me laugh this much, but I'm a terrible person. Uraraka is just trying to have a good time and he's ready for someone to die. Shoot, it might be him at this point.

* * *

 _Bachelorette Parties are for Idiots_

* * *

The bachelorette party was where Bakugou fucked up. He wasn't going to go - a bachelorette party sounded about as fun as fighting barehanded and quirkless with a chainsaw - and no one even asked him anyways. Jirou knew better than to ask him, so despite the fact that she was dumb enough to get married, she was somewhat smart. But then Kirishima and Sero kept bothering him about going out with them on a Friday night for once since he was always working or busy training and Bakugou caved. It would do good to blow off some steam. Bakugou didn't burn the candle at both ends; he blew the candle up. One night off wouldn't be terrible.

Or maybe it would be.

When he walked into the bar and saw a bunch of their other old classmates, most notably the girls, he quickly realized that it was Jirou's bachelorette party. Bakugou was fucking livid and almost flipped out, rounding on them with clenched fists. "Are you shitting me?"

Kirishima held up his hands. "In our defense, we never said why we wanted to go out tonight."

"I'm not doing this," Bakugou said flatly, already making a move to push past them and leave. But then both of them got in his way and barred him from the door. "Move it!"

"No way," Sero replied. Tape boy actually told him no! Bakugou was starting to see red.

"C'mon, dude," Kirishima said, slinging an arm over Bakugou's shoulder and pulling him close. "One drink. Then you can go sulk at home alone. I'll even pay for it."

Bakugou let out his old "tch" but didn't argue any further. One drink wouldn't kill him. Besides, he was already here. Might as well. From her spot in between Ashido and Tsuyu, Jirou raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that asked, _What are you doing here?_ , so Bakugou scowled and jerked his head in the direction of the two grinning idiots trailing behind him. She nodded her head in understanding and gave him a somewhat apologetic if not amused look. She clearly wasn't that sorry.

Neither was Kirishima, whose "one drink" turned into two drinks where a shot had to be dropped into a beer and chugged, just the kind of drink that gave the most punch. And when Kirishima dared him that he couldn't possibly handle another so close in succession, Bakugou dug the money out of his pocket and threw it on the bar demanding for a two more, except instead of giving one to Kirishima, Bakugou slammed both back.

Kirishima pounded him on the back and let out a cheer, "Looks like someone came to rock!"

Bakugou wiped some of the beer foam off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Aren't you going to tell me how manly that was?"

"As long as you don't puke," Kirishima quipped in a lower voice.

Bakugou growled, but said nothing. His stomach was rock solid. If he could handle half of the amount of spicy shit he ingested, he could handle this. Behind them, Sero let out _whoop whoop!_ and everyone cheered. A flare of pride burst in Bakugou's chest as he turned around and leaned back against the bar where he stayed for a while as the alcohol slowly began to burn its way through his system.

 _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad,_ the alcohol told him. _Have a few more. Maybe only light a few drinks on fire. Have some fun._

It was a terrible decision.

An hour later, Bakugou was sipping on a beer, realizing that even he had to slow down after effectively knocking back six drinks in less than seven minutes. Luckily he'd eaten two large meals today as he had to in order to make up for the carbs he burned, but he had to reign his ego in check before he overdid it. Kirishima's warning sat in the back of his head like a timer.

It was at this time, of course, right when he was feeling pretty good about himself that Uraraka appeared, as if the crowd parted like the sea for her. Bakugou almost downed the rest of his beer, but caught himself last minute. What was wrong with him? So what if she was in a cute pink dress? So what if it made her equally pink cheeks and big brown eyes stand out even more?

Bakugou shook his head. Fucking alcohol. It got him good. Those drinks had been stronger than he'd expected. He had a feeling Kirishima had known exactly what he was doing. Cheeky bastard.

He forced the focus back in himself, which only meant that he zeroed in on Uraraka like a missle searching for its target. She was walking directly towards him, but she hadn't noticed him, her head turned as she spoke with Ashido, who had rushed up to greet Uraraka upon her late arrival. She'd still been at the office when he'd left to go home and shower, her nose deep in a file and the thoughtful frown on her face even deeper.

And then, like in slow motion (but it was really the alcohol's doing, making him feel hazy, fucking Kirishima), Uraraka turned her head and she spotted him, her eyes widening and turning bright as one of the flashing lights on the bar struck her. Even worse was the smile that spread across her face. It was fucking blinding. What the absolute shit? He just barely managed to catch himself from saying that out loud.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Uraraka exclaimed, always the explosion of positivity. "You weren't on the invite."

"Our dear Bakugou won't come to these kinds of things if he knows about them," Kirishima pointed out.

Ashido snickered at Uraraka's side. "I knew Kirishima and Sero would get you here somehow." Of course she had been behind it. She and Kirishima had probably been plotting this whole time. "You can't avoid this wedding!"

"I can," Bakugou drawled, "and I will."

Not deterred in the slightest, Ashido stuck a tongue out at him and then flounced away, practically glowing in the flashing lights of the club like a lava lamp. Her skin and eyes had a dizzying effect so that he had to look away if she moved too quickly. What had been in those drinks? He should've asked before acting like they were protein shakes.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Uraraka said decisively. "You could use a break. You're always working!"

"I want to get to the top unlike _some_ people, Round Face," Bakugou said as he leaned in close and sneered, not sure where the words had come from.

Back in the day, Uraraka might've shrank away from him or even turned red in the face, be it in anger or embarrassment. It was not that day anymore. Instead, she fixed him with a look that was both determined and frustratingly patient as she put her hands on her hips. "And _some_ people are going to do that without being an ass."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't back down and he didn't move either. Not until someone coughed beside them did they pull away from each other, as if they'd been physically torn apart. When she looked away from him, her face screwed up in minor consternation, he thought her cheeks might've been pinker, but that could've been the lights as well.

Taking another swig of his beer, Bakugou turned sideways to half-face the bar, but glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you want a drink?"

Uraraka's face whipped back to him. "What?"

"You heard me," Bakugou snapped, feeling impatient and jittery. The beer was not helping.

"I mean…" Uraraka eyed him suspiciously, like maybe he was planning on pouring hot sauce in her drink or something when she wasn't looking if he got her one. "Sure." As she made to stand right behind him, Kirishima took a step to the side as he reached over to smack Sato in the back of the head and laugh. It gave her the room to squeeze next to Bakugou in a spot at the bar - but not enough room so that she wasn't pressed up against his side. She didn't seem to notice. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Whatever," Bakugou grumbled. Because it was totally normal to buy a coworker a drink seconds after arguing them. He bought Kirishima drinks after arguing with him. "What do you want?"

Uraraka leaned forward to get a closer look at what was behind the bar and Bakugou made the mistake of looking over at her. His eyes travelled down the length of her body, all the way down her back to her ass and the one foot that she was holding up for balance. He thought about pointing out that if she activated her quirk she could see better, but she kept one foot on the ground.

"Maybe a glass of red wine?"

Bakugou snorted. "Fuck that. You're playing catch up with the rest of us. It's hardball or nothing."

Uraraka made a face at him, but she didn't look angry. It was more teasing. "Then you pick."

It was the worst thing she could've said. An almost evil smirk slid onto his face. "Don't come crawling back to me whining when you're so fucked up that you can't find your shoes or your purse." The _try me_ look on Uraraka's face had him close to laughing, but he got the bartender's attention and ordered her two drinks. She raised an eyebrow when the rather girly-looking concoctions were slid in front of her. "Top shelf - only the best for you, Pink Cheeks."

The look on her face wasn't so daring now, a hint of hesitation in it, so her question, "What is it?" wasn't all that unexpected. Bakugou just shrugged his shoulders in response. With much trepidation, she tasted the drink and then her eyes lit up again. "Oh! This is good. I like it."

"Great," Bakugou said, practically burning with anticipation. "Now stop sipping and start chugging."

Uraraka glared at him, but then took a huge breath and just went for it. Honestly, the way she looked right now should be positively illegal and it was doing a horrible number of things for him as they stared each other down. She really should've looked away - he should've looked away - but they were both locked on. Within fifteen seconds, the first drink was gone and she set it down with a hard slam. A slight wave of dizziness came over her for a second, like when she used too much of her quirk on herself, but then she picked up her second drink.

"Do I have to chug this one too?" she asked.

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you want. It's your drink."

The look of shock on her face was priceless. For a brief moment, he thought that she might actually throw the drink in his face, but then she lowered her lips to the straw and began to drink, much slower this time. There was a certain fire in her eyes that reminded him of the explosions in his hands, but she said nothing. Without saying another word, she turned around and headed in the direction of Jirou and the other girls, putting her back to him and out of her line of vision, but he didn't look away until he felt a nudge in his side.

"You know," Kirishima said, "it's really not manly to take advantage of drunk girls."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakugou snapped, but Kirishima just laughed, pat him on the back, and then walked away to join the others as well. Bakugou folded his arms across his chest and glowered. Like he would take advantage of anyone like that. One) it was stupid; two) it wasn't worth it; and three) he didn't need to. Besides, he had a feeling Uraraka got feisty when she got too drunk. It would be just like her.

Unfortunately, as Bakugou learned later on, a drunk Uraraka also liked to _dance._ She was kind of mesmerizing. She was more graceful than she used to be, if only because she'd learned it while using her quirk on herself more and more. This wouldn't have been a problem (and it wasn't one to begin with) if she didn't look so damn cute in that outfit. Okay, so maybe he had lied when he'd told Kirishima that she wasn't. He could objectively admit that she was attractive without it meaning anything.

But apparently so could other people _while_ meaning it and he really hadn't thought this through. One second she was dancing with the girls and the next some guy out of left field was dancing all over her.

Bakugou's laser-like focus clocked the guy like a plane locking on a target. He was older than them by a few years, but he looked like one of those dumb pretty boys. Uraraka could probably throw his ass to the moon and she really should have when the guy touched hers while they were dancing.

"Yo, earth to Bakugou!" a voice shouted right in his ear. If not for Kirishima's fast reflexes and know-how of Bakugou's fighting style (and maybe the alcohol in Bakugou's system slowing his down), he would've been elbowed right in the face, but he was able to dodge the blow. "Are you okay? You look, uh, like you're about to explode?"

"What!" Bakugou shouted right back. "No I'm not!"

Kirishima waved his hands in the air. "Hey, don't yell at me! I'm just trying to figure out why you went from not pissed off to pure rage in like three seconds."

"I have to take a piss," Bakugou ground out before storming away from his designated spot in the bar.

He could've gone around the dance floor, like any normal person would, but instead he walked right through, shoving his way so brusquely that peopled stumbled back when he hit them with his swinging arms. He didn't care. By the time he reached where Uraraka was, she was turning around - was she talking to that guy? - but she caught sight of him. There must have been something in his eyes because she stepped back without hesitation. The guy was not so fortunate. Bakugou shoved into his chest so forcefully to get through that the guy went flailing backwards on his ass and let out the most undignified squeal.

Knowing full well that Uraraka would probably berate him, Bakugou didn't look back, but he thought he heard something that sounded like, "Wait-" and a faint brush of fingertips swiping at his arm, both of which he ignored. He kept on walking until he made it to the bathroom and then slammed the door so hard that everyone else that had been in line didn't even bother fighting over him cutting.

Shit, he needed to get out of here. He hated shit like this. He hated feeling like this. It was why he didn't drink often. He didn't like the feeling of being clouded - of being out of control. Because while everyone had always assumed that he was just a loose canon - and yes, maybe he was at times - Bakugou had learned very early on that a lot of his quirk depended on control or all hell would break loose.

All he could think about was that guy's hands on her. How he'd gripped her hips and pulled her back into him and while she might have tensed up at first she had let him. The guy's fingers had practically sank into her skin. And he didn't care - he didn't give a shit - but for a second, Bakugou had wondered what she would feel like against him and in his hands, if she was as soft as she looked, if he could feel the strength of her muscles under her skin, if she was as warm as he was. He'd hated it and felt like blowing something up.

But it wasn't his fault, he reasoned, that he felt like this right now. _It's Uraraka's._ He didn't know why though. That was just what the alcohol told brain.

It was time to leave - or then he'd really be uninvited to a wedding that he wasn't going to attend.

* * *

So like just in case what drinks I was picturing for this scene:

The drinks Kirishima tricks Bakugou into drinking: Irish car bombs. I can attest that they will fuck you up (may my 21 year-old liver RIP), but you HAVE to chug them quickly and you'll be like, "I'M FINE!" and then try to fight someone two hours later. Sounds exactly like a drink Bakugou would like. (He would hate Fireball. AS HE SHOULD.)

The drinks Bakugou buys Uraraka because he's a shit: a Long Beach Tea. It's exactly like an LIT except it uses cranberry juice instead of coke and tastes much better and fruitier. I love them. You can chug them in like fifteen seconds and feel like you didn't taste any of the five shots in it. The alcohol remembers though.


	3. At Least There's an Open Bar

**Notes:** Yeah, so, the scene I pictured in my head that started this whole thing...isn't even in this chapter. I'm as much of a hot mess as Bakugou. I had to split the wedding into two parts.

* * *

 _At Least There's an Open Bar_

* * *

How Bakugou ended up here at the actual wedding had been a series of mistakes. He didn't know how it had happened and yet he could recall with perfect clarity every misstep he'd taken. His entire life was planned out and he knew exactly what he had to do. Going to this wedding had not been in his plan. He'd been adamant against attending from the very beginning.

But then he got a suit (he needed one anyways, just in case); he requested off work (it was for something else, he swore); he attempted to get his hair under control (it didn't work); he went to the place where the actual wedding was taking place (just to check it out); he walked inside and sat down next to Kaminari (someone had to since he was at his ex-girlfriend's wedding); and then he sat through the whole entire thing.

There wasn't much of an excuse for that last one, even if all the others had been less than thin.

Kaminari had acted like he'd shocked himself when Bakugou plopped down in the seat next to him, but had at least been smart enough not to say anything. The big grin on Sero's face had instilled the urge to slap it right off, but they were at a wedding, so he'd just get back at the tape boy later. Bakugou had spent the rest of the time looking around for Kirishima, but the spiky-haired bastard never showed up.

Until the wedding started and it turned out that Kirishima was fucking in it.

Bakugou spent the rest of the wedding feeling as if he been thrown into some sort of alternate universe. Had he crossed paths with a villain with a quirk that messed with the mind? He slumped in his seat, glaring daggers at his best friend. Why hadn't Kirishima told him that he was a part of the wedding entourage? Probably because Bakugou would've spent the next few months making fun of him, but Kirishima had never cared before. Maybe he had told him? After all, Kirishima had helped Mina plan Jirou's wedding shower and bachelorette party.

Maybe Bakugou just hadn't been paying attention. Which wasn't hard to believe considering how hard he'd tried not to get involved in this stupid shit.

When Uraraka started to walk down the aisle to take her spot, her arm wrapped around Tokoyami's, Bakugou had tried not to sulk. They hadn't spoken much since the bachelorette party. Not for lack of trying on her part. She was always ready to forgive and move on, but he'd found every excuse in the book to brush her aside, ignore her, or leave unless they were put on a mission together. They'd had to go on patrol together last week and it had been particularly painful, ending in him snapping at her so viciously that she'd just stared at him and then walked away in silence after they were done.

He couldn't even remember what he'd said, just that it had been awful and untrue and he never said shit that he didn't believe wholeheartedly. It was pointless. So why had he done it then?

Despite slouching in his seat so far down that Sero was almost hiding him, Uraraka's brown eyes found his red ones in the crowd as she looked around anxiously. They widened, almost imperceptibly, and there was a hard glint in them before it faded into something else. The beam on her face turned into a soft smile, the kind someone gave when they were faintly pleased or proud, which didn't make any sense. He thought she looked in his direction for far too long, but then he stared right back, until finally she moved on to the next person, the look on her face changing back to what it had been before seeing him.

It was clear that she hadn't forgotten their last argument, but, as usual, she was putting it aside for this. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. She shouldn't just let people off the hook. It was too fucking nice. She should have glared daggers at him. It would have made things so much easier to understand. He knew what that kind of look meant. He did not know what to do with the one she'd just given him.

He zoned out through the rest of the wedding, alternating between staring at the ceiling and glancing up front. He had almost lost his shit when he'd realized that Deku was officiating the whole thing. Oh, he couldn't just be the protege to the former number one hero of all time, All Might. He had to go around marrying people too. He was so fucking perfect. Bakugou bet people ate that shit up. He didn't miss the way Uraraka beamed at Deku and gave him the thumbs up or the way Deku's cheeks turned pink and he replied with that awkward smile of his.

Whose fucking wedding was this? Jirou and Yaoyozura's or theirs?

It wasn't a very traditional wedding, which was an upside. Jirou was wearing a suit and it was actually kind of cool. He idly thought that it was something he might even consider. He hadn't expected her to be stylish, but then she did have good taste in music. Yaoyozura's dress was insanely over the top, but, if he had to admit, it was...pretty. Not his sort of thing, but clearly handtailerod just to fit her. He wondered if she'd made it herself with her quirk. It seemed like something she'd do in order to make this extra special. That would be one way to use a quirk.

The bridesmaid dresses were simple, a deep purple, knee-length, and flowy with two inch wide straps that hung on the edge of the shoulders. They showed off enough skin to be pleasing but were still modest. Not that Bakugou was really looking or anything. They were just right in front of him. They were pretty, he supposed, but kind of plain. Clearly Yaoyorozu and Jirou were meant to be the stars. He thought the dress kind of hid Uraraka's figure, but then maybe he was just used to her wearing that illegally tight hero costume of hers.

Bakugou wasn't really paying attention so when it ended and everyone started clapping he blinked back to reality. He hadn't been this distracted in a while. Even on his off duty days, he felt like he was only a hair trigger away from jumping into a fight if need be, always on the ready. The brides and their bridal party walked back down the aisle, but this time Uraraka didn't look at him, too involved in the whole thing. His stomach twisted a little.

Not knowing where he was supposed to go or do, he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Kaminari and Sero. It was unusual to be the one behind when he was so used to being in front of everyone, but this wasn't his element. The reception hadn't even begun - the true test of how long he could handle being here before he blew up like a box of matches set near a firecracker - and he already felt like he was running low.

No, he wasn't giving up. If he could take on fights with the League of Villains his first semester of high school, he could fucking handle a damn wedding.

Thankfully, while he didn't see the point in all these social gatherings, there was plenty of food and alcohol. He hadn't drank since the night of Jirou's bachelorette party, but he wasn't going to forgo it now. He just wasn't going to chug six drinks immediately. That had been his mistake. His ego had gotten the better of him. Kirishima knew best how to poke it and make him do stupid shit.

Bakugou was shoving what was maybe the best food of his life into his mouth when the bridal party came in and everyone jumped up and erupted into applause. Well, almost everyone. Bakugou stayed firmly in his seat and turned his attention back to the food and drink. He ignored it all until everything settled again and went back to the way it was, except this time music started to play. He could not fucking believe that Present Mic was the DJ, but it looked like his dream had come true. For once, everyone fanatically responded to him.

None of this could be real. Even the food was too good. Bakugou was stuck in a nightmare and he didn't know how to get out. It was the only explanation for why he'd come in the first place. The _real_ Bakugou would never come to something like this and stay.

Two people talking by themselves snagged Bakugou's attention and he scowled into his drink.

"Man, what did that whiskey do to you?" Kaminari asked with a snort.

Bakugou crumpled up the cup and threw it at Kaminari's head before standing up. "I'm getting another." The sparky idiot opened his mouth, probably to ask for Bakugou to get him one too, which was ridiculous, but Bakugou didn't give him the chance, storming off without waiting. This time, when he shot through the middle, he avoided the people and the tables. He went right up to the bar and asked for two different drinks, the one he had before and something else.

After throwing down a tip (because although it was an open bar and he might've been an asshole, he wasn't a stingy one), he took the drinks and headed towards the two people with the determination of a bullet. As he got closer, their conversation began to take form.

"...don't think I could do it," Deku was saying with a painfully awkward laugh.

"Of course you can!" Uraraka encouraged him, holding her hands out in fists in that typical _you can do it_ way that she'd done since school. "You're one of the top pro heroes. You can do this."

"I can't dance," Deku said, his cheeks red as he rubbed the back of his head.

Uraraka laughed. "Neither can I." Bakugou kind of doubted that. She hadn't been that great at the club, but she hadn't been bad either. She clearly had some sort of balance, rhythm, and gracefulness. Maybe it came with learning to float and fly. She held out a hand to Deku. "Do you want to try?"

Before Deku could answer, Bakugou stepped up and interrupted them, clearing his throat and glaring furiously enough at the other guy that he turned even more red while Uraraka straightened up in surprise. Bakugou noted that her hand had turned into a fist again, but when she realized it was only him, she relaxed it. Should've kept it in a fist around him.

Then, something weird happened. The color faded from Deku's face, only to be replaced by a bright smile. "Kacchan!" Bakugou hated how genuinely happy Deku sounded to see him. It made any spiteful thoughts he held towards Deku look petty. He didn't care if Deku had All Might's power. Bakugou was still going to be number one. Gods forbid he ended up all shitty like Endeavor had been for years. "Isn't this great? Momo planned nearly the entire thing herself. It's incredible, right?"

"More like a complete waste of time and money," Bakugou grumbled back. Why couldn't Deku just leave without Bakugou having to tell him to scram?

"That's why you're here then?" Uraraka challenged, an amused tone in her voice. "To waste time?"

"I had the day off," Bakugou replied cagily, even though he only had it because he'd requested it. Definitely wasn't about to mention that part. "And I don't pass up on free food or booze."

Uraraka actually laughed. "Same here. Old habits die hard."

That bright smile still on his face, Deku squeezed Uraraka's arm and said, "I'll leave you to it," like this was so damn normal. Like the three of them just conversing casually was an every day thing. It made Bakugou want to scream, but instead he swallowed a large gulp of his drink.

"Just ask him, okay?" Uraraka told the green-haired shit before he left. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

Wait. What had they been talking about? Who? Bakugou had been sure that Deku and Uraraka had been about to dance. It left Bakugou feeling adrift, his irritation towards the situation suddenly without a place to anchor. Deku had the nerve to wave at him and then walk away, but Bakugou was too confused to really respond with anything more that a furrow of his brow. The second he was gone though, Uraraka's head still turned away, he shook his head and cleared his mind, despite the fact that he really didn't know what exactly he was doing here.

"Did you need something, Bakugou?" Uraraka asked him, snapping him back to the present like he'd fallen from the sky and landed on the ground without the cushion of her quirk.

With all his grace and manners, Bakugou shoved a glass of red wine into her hands. "Here." She took it with only an arched eyebrow as a response. "It's better than that shit they had in that bar. I can't believe you tried to order wine at a club. A glass there costs as much as the bottle at the store."

Uraraka smiled at him from behind the glass, but took a delicate sip. "Mm, you're right. Much smoother." She shrugged her shoulders. "Their wine isn't so bad. I'm used to the cheap stuff. Can't remember the last time I bought a bottle that cost more than sixteen hundred yen."

Bakugou scoffed. "That's absurd. You make enough money now."

"I don't know," Uraraka sighed. "It feels...weird - buying stuff for myself, even if it's a little expensive."

"I'll buy one for you then," Bakugou replied without thinking. "You shouldn't only drink that swill. It's garbage for your palate."

Uraraka's other eyebrow went up and Bakugou had to fight his body to not go a single degree warmer. He could feel his face struggling, but somehow, he kept it from turning pink by sheer will alone. That had to be a talent. If she so much as thought about something embarrassing, her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

"So what changed your mind?" Uraraka asked. He fucking knew that she was giving him an out and he hated it, but he took it anyways. There was a reason why he was going slow on the alcohol. He didn't want his mouth to say something without his brain's permission any more than it already did.

"I told you," Bakugou answered. "Free food and booze."

Uraraka rolled her eyes, like she didn't believe him, but she didn't push it. Instead she laid a hand on his arm and softly said, "I'm really glad you came. We don't all get to see each other that much anymore. The class, I mean."

He didn't care about seeing them. He got to see her. He got to see Kirishima and sometimes the others. The rest he could take or leave.

Still, his eyes dropped to her hand, thinking about how easy it would be for her to active her quirk and send him floating to the dome marble ceiling. When it came to people that had quirks that worked through touch, he usually had a thing where he kept a wall between them, but right now… It wasn't so bad. And as long as he didn't say something too insulting, she wouldn't do it. He trusted her with that.

Bakugou grunted. "Didn't think you would be after our last patrol."

He wanted to ask her what he'd said, but then he didn't. So blinded by whatever rage spell that had come over him, he had snapped. By the time it had left his mouth, he had already been thinking of how to get away from her. It was the kind of thing that he should have remembered - the kind of words that should've haunted him - but he'd fucking forgotten them and could only remember how they felt. How much he'd wanted to hurt her, but he had learned that explosions weren't always the best weapons.

"You were…pretty nasty, even for your standards," Uraraka admitted, her hand still on his arm, "but I know you didn't mean it. I was pissed at you for days and wanted to confront you, but you avoided me the rest of the week."

Of course he had. An angry Uraraka was dangerous and a determined one even worse. He'd seen her storm into work the next morning, glaring around the room like she was looking for a specific target to throttle, and had had to fight the urge to jump out the third story window when her eyes locked on his. But he'd managed to ditch any sort of confrontation under the guise of work. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to apologize. He didn't even know what she'd want him to apologize for.

The main reason though had been because he was embarrassed and he hated feeling like that. There was nothing for him to be embarrassed about. He didn't get like that, so it made no sense that he'd felt it then.

"I know you won't apologize," Uraraka continued, not sounding the least bit hurt, "but I'll take this" - she held up the glass of wine that he'd given her - "as a consolation prize."

"Don't," Bakugou said, "it was free."

Uraraka pulled her hand away and when she gave him another smile, it was way more mischievous than it should have been. "Then you better buy me the next one."

His throat was too dry and he was heatedly staring down at her for too long and he didn't know what he was doing here or what he was supposed to say - and then Ashido's shrieking voice, "Uraraka, come dance with me!" and her sudden appearance to drag Uraraka onto the dance floor broke whatever moment they were having. Once again, Bakugou felt completely adrift, alone in a sea of tables at a wedding reception. Uraraka stumbled to keep up with Ashido, laughing as she went, but then she caught eyes with Bakugou and raised her drink to him. And, because it only seemed like the thing to do, he raised his back.

When Bakugou finally returned to the table he'd claimed as his, Kaminari glanced over at him and gave him a put out look. "Oy, where's mine?"

"Get it yourself," Bakugou growled back as he sat down and sipped on his drink.

"He got Uraraka one instead," Sero put in far too knowingly for his own good. The idiot must have been spending too much time with Kirishima.

Bakugou shot him a glare and then went back to ignoring him, his gaze lazily drifting around the room until they fell onto the dance floor, like it was the only place it could go. There was Uraraka, dancing like an idiot to some boppity song with Ashido, Tsuyu, and Hagakura. She looked...happy. Beyond happy. He hadn't seen her smile and laugh like this in a while. Sure, she did at work, but here, they were free. For a few hours, she could just be a woman with her friends and not Uravity. (She could be Ochako.) He didn't know what that was like - to be Katsuki and not a hero. He didn't know if he could be or if he wanted to try.


	4. Dance Like Nobody's Watching

**Notes:** Freaking finally. The scene that started all of this. I was only supposed to write this one, but then wrote the other three to set it up. And of course it just did it's own thing when it came time to write it. Smh I blame Bakugou. Is this a tradition in weddings? I've seen it happen in a few, but I swear they were just making up shit. If it isn't, then the Bakusquad is just sneaky. Also, Kirishima, this is a Kacchako fic. Why must you keep doing your thing? I swear shit just happened.

* * *

 _Dance Like Nobody's Watching_

* * *

There were some traditions about weddings that made some sense and others that plain didn't. The father and bride(s) dance didn't make sense to him, but then, it wasn't like a guy had some specially designated dance with their mom for their wedding. Bakugou shuddered to think of that. There was no way in fucking hell that he would ever do something like that with his mom. He swore that he wouldn't even invite her to his wedding. She'd just be a hag like usual and ruin the whole thing.

Not that he was ever getting married, but still. The mental image was nightmare-inducing.

Throwing the bouquet and garter belt was outright dated and sad. All the desperate women would line up, so eager to get their hands on the bouquet, like it fucking meant anything. Half of them weren't going to get married. The garter belt was even worse. Men would line up, all awkward and buzzed, hoping to get a closer look under the bride's dress or something. It was gross. Bakugou couldn't imagine anything worse.

He had not danced at all and had mostly stayed sitting down at the table unless he went to get another drink or use the restroom. Others had come and go. Deku had eyed him curiously a few times when Bakugou was alone, but he'd just glared at the shit with a look that said, " _Don't you fucking dare,"_ and then Deku would turn away. He was fine. He didn't need to be surrounded by people like others all the time.

By the time the bouquet and garter belt were going to be thrown, Kirishima had joined him, as if to make sure that Bakugou didn't feel left out. He didn't - and he was half in mind to tell the spiky haired bastard to scram - but he said nothing about it instead. They were able to talk about things other than the wedding, which was a relief. He was starting to go mad and he didn't know what over.

As expected, all the girls lined up on the dancefloor, elbowing each other and shoving their way to get the best spot. Uraraka was up there, sandwiched between a very enthusiastic Ashido and some other girl that Bakugou didn't recognized. Her cheeks were a little pinker than normal, probably from the wine. She'd gone back for another at some point, getting the same kind he'd brought her.

"You all ready?" Yaoyorozu shouted with her back turned to them.

The girls screamed shrilly in response. Absolutely pathetic.

Yaoyorozu tossed the flowers up in the air behind her and all the girls jumped, but only one soared higher than the rest. Uraraka floated easily above the others, catching the bouquet as gently as one would a hand grenade, and then clutched it against her chest protectively. She laughed with abandon while all the other girls shouted at her for cheating, slowly spinning forward in the air as she curled her legs underneath her to keep her dress from showing anything inappropriate.

Bakugou stared at the scene and he couldn't help but think about how clever it was. Something so simple yet so sneaky. Any one of them could've probably snagged the flowers using their quirks somehow, especially Tsuyu, but only Uraraka had had the balls to do it. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone use their quirks at the wedding. It made the whole thing seem so boringly normal. It had been a long time since he'd seen any of them use their quirks for just fun, as they used to do so many times before the end of their hero training.

Seeing Uraraka hanging above the dancefloor, her laughter so strong that it moved her in the air like she was floating in water, hit Bakugou with the delicacy of one of All Might's punches in his prime and he felt as frozen as he had been the first time he'd seen his favorite hero in action fighting a villain. This time, it wasn't shock or awe. It felt uncomfortably like _fear_ , something Bakugou told himself daily that he wasn't capable of feeling.

Tsuyu used her frog tongue to pull Uraraka back to the ground so that she could release her quirk safely. By then, most of the complaining girls had left, leaving their core group of friends. Yaoyorozu walked up to hug Uraraka; she'd changed into a dress that didn't have a trillion feet trailing after it so that it was easier for her to walk around and dance. The two girls chatted quietly with each other, all smiles, and then out of all people, Bakugou could have sworn that Yaoyorozu glanced at _him_. It was too quick though for him to tell or even react.

"Momo!" Jirou called as she dragged a chair out into the middle of the dancefloor. "Your throne awaits!"

Oh gods, it was that damn garter belt thing. Bakugou could've sworn that nearly every guy rushed up there to get a closer look. Kaminari about tripped over a chair.

Only Kirishima stood up slowly and cast a glance at Bakugou, but Bakugou shook his head and said, "I'm close enough that I'm too close," which was true. Sero and Kaminari had picked a table close to the dancefloor. He would've liked the one in the corner of the room. The line of guys would luckily block his sight. Kirishima shrugged his shoulders and made his way to join up to the guys.

The music was cheesy and the cheers from the guys was enough to turn his stomach. If the girls had been bad, the guys were way worse. They were ribbing each other and grinning like idiots.

"Not your cup of tea?"

Bakugou whipped his head around to see Uraraka standing there, smiling down at him. She was holding the bouquet in front of her like an innocent flower girl. He scoffed, trying to put the image of her floating in the air out of his head. Nothing innocent about that one. "Oh yeah, I really like watching a woman get felt up."

"More into action, huh?" Uraraka countered with a faint smirk.

His ears turned red and he opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. All he could do in the end was scowl and fold his arms across his chest.

Giggling a little, Uraraka said, "I-" but she never got to finish because a wave of excitement suddenly came from the guys and Bakugou turned to shout at them to shut up-

Only to get hit in the face with the garter belt.

"Damnit, Bakugou!"

"Oh, Kacchan caught it? I thought he didn't come up."

"I can't believe it flew right over us and hit him. It fell right in his lap!"

"Lucky bastard."

"It's fate!" That one was Kirishima, who came stumbling back to the table and threw his arms around Bakugou's neck, nearly knocking him out of his chair. It took a lot of fighting and yelling and shoving, but he managed to peel the other boy off him and kicked him aside. All it did was make Kirishima laugh harder. "You beautiful son of a bitch. It was meant to be."

Bakugou brushed himself off and straightened his suit jacket. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't want it." He held the garter belt between two fingers with thinly veiled disgust. "You can have it."

"No take backs," Kirishima said, shaking his head. "You caught it. You get to do the honors."

"The what?" Bakugou dropped the thing on the table. "What are you talking about, Hair for Brains? I'm not doing any wedding shit."

The biggest shit-eating grin that Bakugou had ever seen spread across Kirishima's face. "You mean you don't want to dance with Uraraka? It's tradition! And it wouldn't be manly to turn her down like that."

Slowly, Bakugou turned from Kirishima's stupid mug to look over at Uraraka, who had gone completely silent the second the garter belt smacked him in the face. Her face and neck were flushed and she gripped the bouquet so tightly that her knuckles were white. He knew for a fact that if she were to let go of the flowers, they would float in the air, but she seemed too flabbergasted or horrified to release her quirk.

"What?" He tried to get more words out of his mouth - he really did - but his brain wasn't working. He knew that he wasn't drunk. He wasn't even pleasantly buzzed. So why was this an issue? He stared her down. "Is it true?"

Uraraka licked her lips - and fuck, he really wished she hadn't done that. "I-I don't know. Maybe?"

"It's totally true," Ashida put in cheerfully as she popped up from behind Kirishima like a pink weed.

Bakugou's eyes went to his so-called friends and then back to Uraraka. No way. He was not going to do some stupid dance at some stupid wedding. He shouldn't even have come. He shouldn't have stayed. Why hadn't he left? He had so many better things to do. Why wasn't he leaving now? Why wasn't he outright saying no?

"Y-you don't have to!" Uraraka burst, like a balloon that had been pricked with a needle, waving the flowers so hard that petals fell off and floated into the air. So he'd been right about her quirk. She jerked her eyes away from him and let out a nervous laugh. "It's okay, seriously. You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to. You're right. It's a stupid tradition and I can't dance, so, I mean, you don't..."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm gonna dance with you."

Uraraka practically jumped. "Huh?"

"These assholes just better not crowd us," Bakugou continued as he stood up, "and don't step on my toes. These are expensive shoes."

It looked like Uraraka might faint. " _Eh_?"

Without any further preamble, Bakugou took a huge leap and reached out the half meter between them to grab her wrist. She held out the flowers with the other for Ashido to take, but because she never bothered to look away from him, she let go before Ashido could grab them and they began to float to the ceiling. As he tugged her out onto the dancefloor, almost certain that he was having a heart attack, he leaned down to murmur, "Your might want to do something about your quirk."

"Oh, right!" Uraraka brought her hand to the one that one that Bakugou had a hold of and pressed her fingertips together. "Release."

There was something very pleasing about hearing Kirishima yelp in surprise when the bouquet landed on his head and flowers went everywhere.

Bakugou got Uraraka in a simple stance, putting one of her hands on his shoulder and taking the other in one of his while he placed his other on her hip. They weren't terribly close, enough space so that one of the lights on the dancefloor shone between their bodies, but she felt closer than ever before. Surely they'd been closer while on a mission, but never in this context.

Up until then, he had forced everything out his head, but now that they were here on the dancefloor, just the two of them, with a soft light glowing down on them and everyone around them, it all came rushing back. The rough feeling of the pads on her fingertips, the surprisingly tough feel of her palms. They weren't scarred like his, but they weren't soft, and he remembered that she did a lot of hand-to-hand combat training to make up for her non-combative quirk. She smelled like peaches. Of course she did. And she was warm, very much so, like there was a fire raging inside of her body almost as hot as his.

"I wasn't lying," Uraraka told him quietly. "I don't know how to dance."

"It doesn't matter," Bakugou replied tersely, because it was the only way he could manage to talk right now. "Just follow my lead and don't think too much."

Uraraka tilted her head, a hint of a teasing smile on her face. "You know how to dance?"

Bakugou huffed and jerked his eyes away from her to glower at a wall. "My hag of a mother forced me to take some lessons. They were fucking terrible."

When the song came on, Uraraka tensed in his hands, but he squeezed hers, telling her to relax, and she did. He took the first step and, just as he'd told her, she followed.

He was dancing with her. He was dancing with Uraraka. What the fuck was he doing? Why had he agreed to this? He had sworn that he would not participate in any wedding bullshit under any circumstances. So why had he caved so fucking quickly to this? It wasn't like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She wasn't the strongest or most kickass. She wasn't the smartest or the bravest. There were a lot of things he told himself that she wasn't.

And maybe she really wasn't, but to him, sometimes, she was and it was more than he could say about nearly everyone that he knew.

She was beautiful, kind of like the sun when it first crested over the horizon in the morning. She was badass too, the kind of hero that would jump ten stories into a burning building to save a child in the middle of a battle. She was smart enough to read him mid-fight with a villain and know what to do. And she was brave enough to meet him head on every single time.

She might still blush and panic if she actually made an innuendo on accident and she was definitely still stingy. She snorted sometimes when she laughed. She made dumb mistakes that infuriated him because he knew that she was so much better and wasn't on his level and said things that made him roll his eyes. She was so damn carefree and positive sometimes that he wanted to grab her by the arms and shake it out of her system.

 _How can you smile at a time like this?_ he wanted to scream at her at times.

But he never did. Because it was the smile All Might used to give that had made Bakugou want to touch the sky with his dreams of outdoing the number one hero. Because it was her smile in the face of everything that he usually met with a scowl. Because her smile was something he could count on. When she smiled, he knew that she wasn't going to give up and that was what made them heroes.

She gave him that same smile now and his gut twisted. He took a subtle breath when she laid her head against his chest and he pulled her closer, propping his chin on top of her head carefully so he didn't mess up her hair.

Quite a few camera flashes went off in the crowd, someone whistled, and Kirishima shouted, "This is the cutest shit I have ever seen!"

"Shut up and die!" Bakugou snapped at them. "We're trying to dance and this is her favorite song!"

Uraraka jerked her head back and gave him a baffled look. "How did you know that?"

"I-" Bakugou snapped his mouth shut so quickly that his teeth clacked. He looked down at the ground, studying the mosaic tiles hard. "You listen to it on repeat while you work out in the gym at the agency." With a strength that he'd built up by insulting people right in their faces and not backing down, he looked her in the eyes. "Your headphones are way too loud, Angel Face."

There was a seemingly permanent blush on Uraraka's face, the pink circles on her cheeks standing out vividly, but she didn't look away. "So we're back to that one, huh?"

Bakugou smirked. "I guess we are. Gonna do anything about it?"

"Hm, I could kick your ass."

"I don't think so." Bakugou flicked his eyes up and down her body. "Not in that dress at least."

She tightened her grip on his hand and he squeezed her hip in response. "Guess I'll have to take it off then."

And he had known that she was going to fire back with something, no matter how embarrassed she was, but it still threw him off balance and he practically hissed at her, "That a threat, Uraraka?"

"Threats are pointless," she responded without missing a beat or looking away from the heat in his red eyes.

Bakugou let out a "tch", but then he kind of laughed right after. Gods she was so fiesty. "Come here, you idiot." For once, there wasn't a single hint of aggression in those words. She beamed and leaned her head back against him. He dropped her hand so that he could slide his arms around her and pull her closer as the song came to an end and another slow song came up. She felt solid in his arms, as solid as the goals he held in his mind.

More people came onto the dance floor and Bakugou was so wrapped up in the feel of Uraraka still swaying against him that his gaze even bounced right over a blushing Deku talking to Todoroki. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the peach spray again.

"Hey," Kaminari suddenly jumped in, "do you think-?"

"Back off, Buzz Brain," Bakugou interrupted without opening his eyes, surprisingly with not that much heat in his voice. Something about Uraraka being right here doused his normal ready to blaze fire and he didn't mind. It was kind of like being able to breathe without something restraining his chest. "This dance is mine."

"Okay, well-"

"Next one too and the one after that."

Kirishima appeared before Kaminari could do anymore damage to his cause, steering the blonde away and calling out, "Have fun, kids!" Now that was a great fucking guy. "Remember to practice safe sex later!" Never mind, he was the fucking worst.

Still, Uraraka laughed against his chest, her hot breath warming up his shirt and skin underneath it. "Think you've got a monopoly on me already?"

"You wanna dance with someone else?" Bakugou demanded, looking down at her.

Uraraka looked up at him and her eyes were so fucking bright. "I'm here, aren't I, you dummy?"

Yeah, he thought, his heart slowing down despite everything. Yeah, she was here. And he was here. Both of them swaying alone together in a crowd of people at some stupid ass wedding. He couldn't believe that he'd come after all that he'd done to avoid it. But some people just couldn't be ignored. He could live with that. Maybe weddings weren't so bad if they involved free food, free alcohol, and Uraraka Ochako. At least this one.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading!

Someone needs to give Kaminari a hug. Ex-girlfriend got married AND he got denied? Poor boy. (Ever since that episode in season 1 where he tried to ask Uraraka out for lunch and she just straight up blanked out and ran to Izuku, I've got this amusing mental picture that he tries to ask her out like once a year whenever she's single and it gets side-lined EVERY SINGLE TIME. Oh, I should write that...)


End file.
